A Touch
by RCullen3592
Summary: This story is about how Renesmee decides between Jacob and Nahuel. I'm sorry for the really bad summary, but i think my story is worth a read.
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer: All characters and overall story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Some of the lines in this story also belong to Stephenie Meyer such as the description of Nahuel. **

This is my first story so please read and review. I welcome praise and criticism. Please tell me what you all think of it.

* * *

**Surprise**

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Of course I am. What you don't think I can do it?" He said, a slight spark in his eye.

"Please, you really think you can beat me?" My ringing laugh echoed in the dense forest.

We crouched, ready to take off.

"On your mark, get set…" I stopped. "JAKE! That's not fair; you started before I said go."

"Hey as far as I remember, you do that all the time. So why exactly can't I?" He teased. He had stopped midway.

It took me a second to reach him.

"That's because I'm the only one allowed to do that." I replied putting on the most innocent and sad face I could muster up.

"Nessie come on. I didn't mean it like that." His eyes were suddenly clouded with sadness.

_Wow, overreacting much? _ I thought to myself.

I had been noticing for a couple of days that Jacob had become even more willing to do whatever it was that made me happy, if that was even possible.

"Jacob, I was just kidding. You still remember what a joke is? What's wrong Jacob? Please tell me."

"Nessie, I'm just afraid of losing you."

I had to look away. His eyes were brimming with emotion and it was too much for me. I had never seen Jacob so pained.

The shrill ringing of my cell phone shattered the silence.

"Hey mom"

"Hey baby, you guys done hunting?"

I looked over at Jake. He was smiling at me, but I could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Yea we are. Do you need us or something?"

"Alice wants to show you everything before she finalizes them."

"Mom, I'm really not in the mood right now."

"But baby, your birthday is in two days, and Alice won't take no for an answer. You know that as well as I do."

"Ok fine, we'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye mom"

I turned to Jacob.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I don't know what came over me."

"Well Jake, it's ok. I know you're slightly delusional."

He laughed. "I might be delusional but I know I'm gonna win if I race you back to your house."

"You did not just say that!" I shouted and ran after him.

As Jake neared the house, I saw him slow down.

He was staring at something, but I couldn't see it until I was a foot away from him.

It was a Toyota Avalon.

"That definitely does not belong to your family, so whose is it?"

"Well excuse me Jake, but how do you know it isn't. Are you saying that the Cullens can't be reasonable buyers?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I mean come on would your dad ever even sit in that?"

"Hey watch it, nothing about my dad all right. Ok so you've got a point. I don't know whose car this is."

"I know it's not Charlie's and you don't have any other normal people visit you…"

"One question Jake, why don't we just go in and find out?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this Ness."

"You have to seriously stop with all this overreacting. Like really."

"You're right. I mean it's probably nothing."

"Right so can we go in now?"

We walked into the house. I could hear my dad speaking to someone upstairs in the study. No wait, everyone was in the study, not just my dad. We went up the stairs and Jacob opened the door

He was there, that guy with the impossibly rich dark brown skin, black braided hair and eyes the color of warm teak. It took me some time to figure out what he was saying to me in his clear, warm voice,

"Surprise!"


	2. My Heart Ripped into Shreds

**Author's Note:**

**I want to apologize for ignoring this story for so long. To tell you the truth, I had no idea where I wanted to go with the story. On top of that I had a ton of school stuff that I was busy with. I really want to say sorry to all everyone who reviewed and wanted to read what was going to happen next. I will try to update as quickly and as often as I can. Please tell me if you like where this is going. In this chapter, is a Edward and Bella scene. Hopefully you'll like it. I kept it PG-13 lol. **

**My Heart Ripped into Shreds**

Before I could respond, he was already walking towards me. He stopped an inch before my face and leaned in to give me a kiss on my cheek. I could hear Jacob's low growl but the one kissing my cheek did not seem to notice. His smell was intoxicating, pulling me towards him as he pulled away. I felt Jacob's hand wrap loosely around my wrist.

"Remember me?" he asked.

"Of course I do Nahuel." I replied.

"Well I'm honored to know that someone as beautiful as you would still remember me."

A blush crept into my cheeks.

Dad cleared his throat.

"So Nahuel, now that you've seen Nessie, why don't you go and get settled in your room."

With a nod, Nahuel left the room.

"He's staying here???!!!" Jacob seemed furious.

"Jacob calm down. He has nowhere else to stay and if he stays here we can keep an eye on him so nothing goes wrong." Dad stated.

"What do you mean by wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know Nessie, which is why we should be prepared for every situation."

"Edward you can't let him stay here with Nessie. What if…"

"Jacob, you're forgetting that the rest of us are here too." Mom said.

"Will someone please tell me what's actually going on? I mean why can't he stay here?"

"Look Ness, don't get into this. He just can't stay."

"You do realize that this is not YOUR house right?

"Nessie you don't get it."

"What don't I get? God Jacob stop babying me all the time. I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

I stormed out of the room. I could hear Jacob calling out to me but I didn't turn around.

EPOV

"Jacob let her go. Maybe you need to back off for awhile. Give her some space. Go home and get some rest. Ok?" Bella said. She gave him a reassuring smile. However, I knew Jacob was far from being reassured for I could hear his worries and his anguish.

"Yea maybe I will."I could hear Jacob convincing himself to go home and leave Nessie alone, but leaving Nessie when she was so angry was tearing his heart to shreds. His emotions made me flinch and were altogether too familiar.

"Goodbye Bella." Those two words had burned a hole in my cold heart. There was no pain greater than what I had felt that day. Even the burning after becoming a vampire didn't compare. The pain became my life until Bella, my Bella, rescued me. I couldn't let anyone else go through what I had gone through.

"Don't worry about Renesmee. We are all still here. You have to trust me on this." I nodded at Jacob. He had seen me flinch and I heard him thanking me in his head.

Jacob and the others left leaving only Bella and me in the room.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked, concern washing over her beautiful face. She stood right in front of me and put her long, slender hand on my cheek. I leaned against her palm, wondering why I had ever thought of leaving her. I had thought that my love for Bella could never be paralleled but Jacob was proving me wrong.

" I don't think I ever realized how much Jacob loves her. That guy is willing to let Renesmee decide for herself who she wants to be with even though her choice might end up killing him." I looked down as I said it and Bella stroked my cheek.

"Edward don't worry about it now. Renesmee still has time to decide. Besides, we still have tons of work to do still for her birthday." Bella consoled. She was right. I mean, there was still some time left. Hell, my baby is just turning seventeen. Well technically she was a lot younger, but this was the age where she would stop growing. Bella moved closer to me and the electricity between us seemed to ameliorate the pain I felt for Jacob.

"You know, we haven't been spending much time together lately." I gave Bella the crooked smile that I knew she loved. I put my hands at her waist and pulled her close until our faces were only inches apart. Her scent was driving me insane. My cool breath was blowing back some of the soft brown hair framing her face.

"Not now. Stop dazzling me with those seductive topaz eyes Edward Cullen." She struggled to break free, but her increased strength had slowly worn off over the years so she couldn't break out of my grasp.

I leaned forward until my lips were just lightly touching hers.

"It's you who dazzles me every waking moment Bella."

I could feel her hand in my hair, pushing my lips against hers. If I had a beating heart, then I think it would have been beating at speeds far beyond the comprehension of man. We were kissing with feverish desire. Bella kept moving back and I went with her until she hit Carlisle's desk. My hands moved further down her back. I pulled back, panting and I whispered against her lips, "Maybe we should continue this somewhere more private."

She was breathing heavily too. She pulled my lips to her in a long, sensual kiss. "Yea uh huh"

I was in no mood to stop right now so I just kept kissing her.

I heard the door open and I heard Bella gasp. Trust Emmett to ruin the perfect moment. I turned Bella to me and kissed her once more, but I knew that _this_ was over.

"You know normally people stop kissing when they get interrupted." I could hear Emmett replaying what he had just seen in his head. _"Awesome, new material to blackmail Edward and Bella with. I am gonna have fun embarrassing them. Yes Edward, this is going to be hilarious when I tell everyone else what you've been doing in this room."_

"Well good thing we aren't people then." I growled at Emmett.

"So are you coming for Nessie's gift or what?" Jasper asked. He was making a conscious effort not to think about what he had just seen here.

"Ugh, right when this was going somewhere." I turned back to Bella and looked longingly at her face.

She laughed and whispered "I love you."

"And I love you more than you can ever imagine." I replied.


End file.
